Una pesadilla interminable
by Lady Potentia
Summary: Leon ha logrado escapar de las garras de la muerte pero dejó algo importante en Raccon City. Veremos aquí (por medio de una serie de One-shots) como lleva el agente Kennedy su extraña relación con la hermosa espía. ¿Habrá oportunidad de que ella nos relate algo también?
1. Un tesoro invaluable

**Aclaración: **Todo lo que sean capaces de reconocer les pertenece exclusivamente a los productivos de **Capcom **(Historia base, personajes..) Yo solo he aportado un "granito" para llenar algún bache con esta serie de One-shots. (Hay algo de Lemmon)

La historia que relataré de aquí en adelante tiene lugar 4 años luego de **RE2**, poco después de** RE:TDC **pero unos dos años antes de **RE4. **Podríamos decir que es durante la "fase" de entrenamiento que tiene** Leon **con el Gobierno; asumo que él no tenía idea de que Ada había sobrevivido, al menos, en ésta historia no lo sabe. (Aunque, si jugamos RE4, la primera vez que ellos se encuentran [Justo después de que Leon salga del laberinto y poco antes de luchar contra el segundo Garrador] él no se sorprende que verla a ella con vida. Sino que, más bien, le dice: "Así que es cierto ¿eh?" a lo que ésta responde "¿Cierto, acerca de qué?" "Tú, trabajando con Wesker"... No me extenderé más, espero que les guste.. Y recuerden, Si Capcom no nos da amor, nosotros lo escribimos.

* * *

**_Un tesoro invaluable_**

Incluso aunque hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces él no conseguía olvidarlo. Ahora, Raccon City, no era más que un terrible recuerdo del pasado; Claire, Sherry y él habían logrado escapar con vida del infierno pero Leon no estaba satisfecho. Solo le bastaba cerrar los ojos para recordar su voz y las palabras que había pronunciado en aquel terrible instante:

- _Leon.. Por favor.. Huye.._ -Susurró ella, agonizante, mientras él la sostenía en sus brazos.

- ¡_No! ¡Somos un equipo!_ -Respondió él decidido a llevarla a cuestas si fuese necesario.- _No puedo simplemente dejarte atrás._

- _Yo.. Solo soy una mujer.._ -Dijo ella mientras el golpe que había recibido hacía sangrar de quién sabe qué lugar. Ella sabía que no sobreviviría y él, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, también lo sabía.- _Que se ha enamorado de ti... Nada más._ -Él permaneció en silencio y en respuesta a su declaración, la besó. Fue un beso triste, con sabor a despedida que al acabar los dejó a ambos mirándose el uno al otro hasta que ella tosió y al hacerlo escupió su último aliento y allí estaba ella, inerte y con la boca llena de sangre; la mujer que había dado su vida por él.. Por más que Leon gritase su nombre o la moviese, ella jamás respondió.

Y con la promesa de recordarla por siempre, él se marchó. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía que ir en busca de Claire y de Sherry, debían salir de allí antes de que la detonación acabase con sus vida y así, el sacrificio de ella no sería en vano.

Solía preguntarse ¿Qué hubiese pasado de haber actuado de otra forma? Si él la hubiese socorrido cuando pudo ¿Ella seguiría con vida? ¿Habría vuelto con él y ahora..? ¿Qué sería de ellos? Pensar en ello no la traería de vuelta a la vida, él lo sabía y sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Ahora se encontraba trabajando para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos o entrenándose estrictamente para eso, al menos. Claire había vuelto a partir, aunque ya hubiese encontrado a su hermano; seguía en contacto ocasional con ella aunque hacía meses que no recibía noticias de su parte. Sherry estaba bien, bajo la custodia del estado.

El joven sobreviviente del catastrófico acontecimiento se levanta nuevamente exaltado gritando el nombre de aquella mujer a la que jamás podrá olvidar. Se sienta en la cama y se seca el sudor de la frente que empapa su cabello cenizo, suspira y se frota las cienes. Aún no se acostumbra a las constantes pesadillas que lo persiguen y.. ¿Cómo podría? De cualquier modo no es tiempo de preocuparse por eso, debe partir al trabajo; es por ello que termina de desperezarse y se mete a la ducha, para dejar allí sus terrores nocturnos porque ellos le pertenecen únicamente a él y no desea compartirlos con nadie. Se alista y se dirige hacia el lugar donde continuará su entrenamiento. Al llegar muchos lo saludan respetuosamente puesto que ya no es más "el novato" -Aunque incluso siéndolo al trabajar bajo las ordenes directas del presidente se suponía que él habría de tener grandes cualidades- podría decirse que destaca bastante, es uno de los mejores en "combate a cuchillo" y pronto, si pone algo más de empeño, puede llegar a igualar a su amigo Jack Krauser quien posee un excelente desempeño con dicha arma, él había luchado junto a Leon hace apenas unos meses; además de eso ha desarrollado una agilidad increíble siendo también diestro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Leon ya puede ser catalogado como un agente especial pero aún no se siente satisfecho y por ello continúa entrenando hasta llegar al límite del cansancio, recibiendo misiones complicadas.. Y cualquier otra cosa que le ayude a mejorar su rendimiento.

Ocasionalmente, como hoy, Leon decide tomarse un descanso y va a beber a un bar situado bastante cerca de su residencia; el lugar es pequeño pero tranquilo - Muy rara vez alguien llega a causar problemas- y es allí, donde a veces conoce mujeres con las que suele ligar y mantener aventuras de una noche. Por lo general aquellas mujeres guardan similitudes con Ada Wong; algunas tienen el mismo color de ojos, otras usan un corte muy parecido al de ella.. Como aquella mujer de labios sonrosados que le sonríe desde la otra punta de la barra ¿Por qué siempre la encuentra a ella adonde quiera que vaya? Se pregunta el agente mientras bebe una copa de Whiskey y aparta la vista de la muchacha.

- _Que raro encontrarte por aquí, camarada._ -Suelta el rubio al sentarse en un banco junto a Leon. Éste último alza la copa a modo de respuesta, si bien la compañía no le incomodaba aquel no era el mejor momento; él prefería pensar en ella cuando estaba solo. El primero aún tenía el brazo izquierdo débil debido a la última misión a la que había ido y quizás jamás se recuperaría del daño.- _¿Sigues entrenándote, verdad?_

-_ Más o menos._ -Masculló él mientras hacía sonar los hielos de su vaso- ¿Y tú, continúas bajo los servicios del gobierno o has decidido retirarte? -La pregunta que Leon había hecho, al parecer no le había sentado del todo bien a Krausser. Sin embargo, el rubio hizo un ademán con la mano, como si el asunto no fuese muy importante.

- _Algo así. Pronto partiré a mi última misión._ -Se palmeó el brazo izquierdo- Al parecer ya no soy lo suficientemente "bueno" para el trabajo. - _Jack soltó una risotada y volvió a concentrarse en su bebida. _

- _Hm.._ - Antes de que Leon pudiese decir algo dos muchachas bastante atractivas se acercaron a ellos. Una de ellas, la que había estado observándolo antes y llevaba el mismo peinado que Ada, se sentó junto a él mientras que la otra se sentó junto a Krauser "Espero no les moleste" dijo una de ellas, no importa cual y cómo ninguno de ellos se opuso la cosa acabó así, cada uno sumido en una charla trivial que terminaría con las jóvenes compartiendo -cada una por su lado- un momento íntimo, entre gemidos y alaridos de placer. Claro que a Leon le divertía pero seguía sintiéndose vacío.

Él lo había intentado todo, incluso embriagarse hasta no reconocer absolutamente nada pero era solo cuando compartía su lecho con alguna mujer que podía despertar sin gritar su nombre, lo sabía y quizás esa fuese la principal razón de hacerlo. Sin embargo, seguía despertándose agitado y sudoroso. Al levantarse extendiendo la mano, como si intentase tomar algo, y con el corazón latiendole rápidamente, intentó tranquilizarse. Apartó los mechones mojados por el sudor de su rostro y miró hacia un lado, donde la muchacha seguía durmiendo, suspiró e hizo ademán de levantarse con cuidado pero ella ya se había despertado.

- _¿A dónde vas?_ -Preguntó ella incorporándose sin preocuparse por cubrir su torso desnudo. Miró al cenizo tomar una toalla y echarsela al hombro, se mordió el labio deseando ves más que su pecho.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- _A la ducha y no, no puedes._ -Respondió él de mala gana. Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

- _¡Ah! ¿Ella tampoco puede?_ -Leon se volvió hacia la mujer y enarcó una ceja. Ahora que lo notaba, no se parecía tanto a Ada como él había creído. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro y sus cabellos marrones, sus labios eran demasiado delgados y él ya había perdido casi todo el interés hacia ella.

- _¿Ella?_ -La muchacha sonrió de nuevo, apartó las colchas que ocultaban su desnudez y caminó seductoramente hacia él.

-_ Sí, ella._ -Pronunció con lentitud mientras rodeaba al muchacho con sus brazos de modo que sus senos desnudos reposasen sobre su pecho.- Ada.. -Ella acercó sus labios a los de él antes de pronunciar aquel nombre pero una vez lo hizo el apartó la cara.- Eso ha sido muy grosero, lindo, casi tanto como susurrar su nombre en mi oído mientras te venías.. A qué soy mucho más guapa que ella. -Dijo ella, con sorna. Leon apartó a la chica a un lado y se dirigió al pequeño baño de la recamara; antes de entrar y sin mirarla le dijo:

- _Deberías marcharte. _-Dicho ésto le cerró la puerta en la narices. No era la primera vez que algo como eso sucedía, claro, pero para él seguía teniendo siempre el mismo impacto, con el agua fría cayendo sobre su rostro pensó nuevamente en ella, apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y dejó que los recuerdos lo invadiesen todo. Definitivamente esa no era la forma en la que él deseaba recordarla.

Los meses pasaron sin demasiados altercados -Más que los de costumbre-, hasta que cierto día luego de su arduo entrenamiento alguien le avisó a Leon acerca del fallecimiento de su ex-compañero Jack Krauser. _"Hace tan solo un par de meses me comentó que iría a su última misión..."_ Piensa Leon con tristeza mientras se acaba su tercer vaso de Whiskey _"¡Y en un accidente de helicóptero!" _se quejaba el cenizo mientras pedía otro trago. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar que ya no era ni agradable ni acogedor. El agente continuó bebiendo, dejando que la pena por la muerte de su amigo se uniese a sus dolores pasados; recordándolos a ambos, embriagándose con los recuerdos y de pronto olvidándose de todo.

Aquella noche tuvo sueños distintos a los que estaba acostumbrado y aunque soñó con ella, no se trató de una pesadilla. Pudo escuchar el sonido de su voz, sentir su respiración y percibir el débil rastro de su perfume y como si fuese realmente posible creyó oír su risa, lejana pero lo suficientemente clara como para aferrarse a ella. Se despertó bastante tarde, cosa poco habitual en él y lo que era aún más extraño, había despertado sin exaltaciones de ningún tipo y aunque su cabeza dolía un poco debido a los excesos de la noche pasada se sentía fresco. Miró al rededor y se descubrió en su propia habitación pero.. ¿Cómo es que habría llegado hasta ahí? Descubrió sobre su cama, junto a la almohada que solía utilizar, una servilleta que además de tener marcados unos labios rojos citaba en delicada caligrafía:

_"Hasta que volvamos a vernos"_

Leon no comprendía el mensaje y no importaba cuantas veces lo leyese pero algo era claro, una mujer lo había llevado hasta su habitación. Ya habría tiempo de descubrir los detalles, por ahora tenía que volver a su rutina diaria; ducharse, desayunar, alistarse y acudir al trabajo que por los momentos -mientras no le asignasen ninguna misión- se resumía en entrenamientos para mejorar sus capacidades. Luego de un día extremadamente largo y agotador, se dirigió a aquel bar por segunda noche consecutiva lo cual se sumaba a su lista de "cosas fuera de lo común" que habían ocurrido entre los últimos días. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, ordenó un trago y se dispuso a entablar una conversación "trivial" con el cantinero antes de soltar la pregunta que carcomía su cerebro.

- _Ayer.._ -Comenzó el agente mientras removía descuidadamente su trago.- _¿Tienes idea de como salí de aquí, Luigi?_ -El hombre alto y robusto que respondía a aquel nombre soltó un risa y asintió.-

- _Hecho una cuba._ -Respondió y Leon sonrió mientras volvía a beber del vaso, como si aquel tema le resultase de lo más trivial. Aunque eso, claramente, fuese una mentira.-_ Una mujer que no había visto antes te sacó de aquí a rastras._

- _Ah.. ¿Si?_ -Preguntó el muchacho con la vista fija en el vaso-

- _Claro. Era bastante atractiva, si me lo preguntas, aunque las chinas no me van._ -Dijo el hombre sonriendo y el corazón de Leon dio un vuelco ¿Era asiática? No.. No podía aferrarse a una idea tan estúpida, si ella siguiese con vida lo hubiese buscado.- _Normalmente no te hubiese dejado ir con alguien que no conozco pero en cuanto la viste prácticamente te lanzaste hacia ella. _

_- Mencioné.. ¿Mencioné su nombre? -_Preguntó él notoriamente nervioso. Con la mano temblando, haciendo que su vaso tintinease. El hombre se acicaló el bigote y frunció los labios.

-_ Ella me pidió que lo mantuviese en secreto pero.._ -El hombre se detuvo como si luchase consigo mismo pero acabó por suspirar y soltar lo que sabía- _La llamaste Ada, según me parece._

- _¿A.. Ada?_ -Preguntó él sorprendido, más que sorprendido escandalizado y quizás hasta aterrado.-_ ¿Cómo reaccionó ella?_

- _¿Ella? Se rió.. ¿Ocurre algo malo, Sr. Kennedy?_ -Preguntó obviamente preocupado mientras secaba uno de sus vasos. El joven se apresuró a negar.

-_ No. Nada malo._ -Dijo en modo automático y volvió a fijar su atención en el trago que ahora no le sabía a nada.

Aunque aquello era obviamente una mentira, tenía que serlo.. Ella no podía estar viva, no. Aunque una parte de él deseaba fervientemente que aquello fuese cierto otra, mucho más pequeña y egoísta no lo quería porque si fuese realmente cierto.. ¿Por qué no lo había buscado? Ella lo amaba o eso había dicho entonces.. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba ella enamorada de él, mentía? Si así fuese ¿Por qué?

¿Estaba Ada Wong realmente con vida?

* * *

Y éste es el final de mi primer One-shot sobre RE ¿Qué les pareció? Espero actualizar pronto esta historia (Por que no, no termina aquí.)

_**- See Ya! ~~**_


	2. Solo un recuerdo

**Aclaración: **Todo lo que sean capaces de reconocer (Personajes, lugares, historia base..) es propiedad de **Capcom. **

Esta se sitúa poco antes de **RE4** y nuevamente Leon S Kennedy es nuestro protagonista; recuerden que al ser un One-shot esta historia puede ser leída aparte de la anterior (Como todas las que vendrán) pero para comprenderlas mejor es necesario mantener una continuidad. Sin extenderme más, que la disfruten.

* * *

**_Solo un recuerdo_**

Han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que Leon creyó haber tenido noticias sobre ella. Ya no pensaba que Ada hubiese muerto aquel día, por el contrario, la duda se había sembrado en su corazón haciéndolo creer a medias todo lo que "sabía" de aquella misteriosa mujer. ¿No le había mentido desde el comienzo? Diciéndole que buscaba a su novio cuando todo era una mentira y sin embargo él había sido un tonto al decidir creerle e incluso llorarla durante tanto tiempo; pensar en ello lo hacía sentirse realmente estúpido pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, el impulso por averiguar que había sucedido con ella era mucho mayor que él o que su desconfianza, no tenía idea de porqué pero así era.

Corría el mes de noviembre y el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente en la ciudad de New York, todo indicaba que ese año helaría bastante pero en la mente de nuestro agente secreto -Porque sí, Leon por fin se había convertido en uno de los mejores agentes secretos del gobierno de los Estados Unidos- solo había espacio para un par cosas: Primeramente su misión debut con el cargo que ahora poseía, la cual esperaba ansioso ¿De qué se trataría su primer trabajo? Sea cual fuere, lo cumpliría de la mejor manera. Y en segundo lugar, aunque no menos importante, su pequeña investigación privada que consistía básicamente en descubrir si aquella mujer seguía con vida y de ser así, dónde demonios se encontraba; Pero, por desgracia para él, ninguna de esas contiendas había rendido frutos aún. Mientras Leon esperaba a que alguna de aquellas cosas se diera, gastaba sus horas libres frecuentando aquel pequeño bar que a menudo le brindaba paz y aunque lo negase tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con ella de nuevo (si es que había sido realmente "ella" quien dejó aquella nota) pero entre tanto seguía manteniendo aquél "juego" que le permitía dormir con más calma durante las noches porque si bien era cierto que ya no solía tener pesadillas ni tampoco se culpaba por lo que le había pasado a ella, sus sueños eran intranquilos y el vacío absorbente que lo abordaba en las noches no había desaparecido. Las cosas habían cambiado desde aquel día en el que el viejo Luigi le había abierto los ojos, él ya no buscaba compañeras que se pareciesen a ella, no, todo lo contrario mientras más diferentes fuesen mejor para él.

La mañana de Leon comienza bastante temprano, se levanta acalorado -aunque fuera haga un frío demencial- sin poder recordar lo que estaba soñando pero manteniendo la sensación de vacío en su pecho, se da cuenta de que tiene la mano extendida hacia delante, en su garganta había unas palabras atrapadas y él no tenía idea de cuales ¿Estaba intentando atrapar algo? No importaba. De cualquier modo, olvida rápido el primer inconveniente matutino y parte a su lugar de trabajo; si no mal recuerda hoy le avisarán como van los avances de su "investigación" así que camina animado por las calles, aunque no se le note, mientras el frío se arremolina en las callejuelas y las esponjosas nubes muestren un cielo nublado. Ese clima le trae malos recuerdos, sacude la cabeza e intenta apartarlos sin mucho éxito. Llega pronto a su destino, saluda rápidamente a quienes le dan la bienvenida y se precipita hacia la pequeña oficina que se encuentra en el Ala oeste, toca la puerta y al escuchar un "Adelante" entra al lugar. Aunque su rostro reflejase indiferencia, algo que había logrado desarrollar a través de los años, se sentía realmente excitado. Desconocía la razón o más bien intentaba ignorarla. La mujer de pelo castaño y canoso le devolvió la mirada por encima de sus gastadas gafas, parecía ligeramente sorprendida.

- _Lo esperaba más tarde, Agente Kennedy_ - Respondió ella con calma. Él no se inmutó o eso pareció a simple vista porque en su fuero interno maldijo la anticipación.

- _Tengo un día ocupado así que pasé por aquí temprano antes de que acabase olvidándome del asunto._ -Tanto el tono de voz como el rostro del joven habían logrado convencer a la mujer. - _¿Hay algún avance?_

- _A decir verdad, ninguno._ -Respondió ella, él suspiró no es como que la noticia lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa; ya se lo esperaba pero al menos tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista.- _Tal parece que la persona que busca, no existe._

Las palabras de la Sra Thompson seguían rondando la mente de Leon cuando el día acabó. Iba directo a la pequeña habitación del apartamento a la que llamaba hogar pues no tenía ganas de pasar por el bar, de noche las calles se veían vacías a excepción clara de los miles de automóviles que transitaban ruidosamente la vía; New york era distinta cuando el sol se ocultaba, el bullicio de la gente era aún más atronador, las luces de los edificios centelleaban insistentemente intentando llamar la atención de los transeúntes, nadie podría deprimirse en aquel lugar.. Nadie normal al menos y él no lo era, lo que había vivido lo convertía de alguna manera en alguien fuera de lo común si eso era algo bueno o no le tocaba al joven averiguarlo por sí mismo. Llegó pronto a la residencia, abrió la puerta y se sacó la chaqueta en modo autómata pasó por el pequeño pasillo y entró a su habitación. Sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos se lanzó de boca a la cama dónde descubrió que estaba más cansado de lo que creía pues se durmió al instante.

No hubo demasiados cambios en cuanto la situación de nuestro protagonista aunque quizás el numero de "citas" hubiese doblado su cifra. Rubias, morenas, castañas, pelirrojas, altas o pequeñas realmente no importaba siempre que fuesen distintas a "ella". Cuando besaba sus labios se descubría comparándolos con los de aquella mujer, o muy delgados o muy carnosos, no lo llenaban; lo mismo pasaba con la profundidad de sus ojos, ninguna mirada demostraba la astucia de ella; de la misma forma con sus piernas o sus pechos, no tenían la forma o el tamaño. En cierta forma eso era lo que él buscaba pero los resultados no lo complacían y es que entre más intentaba olvidarla más se clavaba ella en su mente, negándose a salir. Por más que la buscaba no hallaba ninguna pista, Ada Wong, era como el humo que en tanto intentas atraparlo se desvanece entre tus dedos. Eso es algo que él comprobaría tiempo después.

Junto con la primera nevada, las esperanzas de Leon cayeron en picada ¿Ella realmente seguía con vida? Esa interrogante solía robarle el sueño bastante a menudo. Él bien pudo haberse equivocado al llamar "Ada" a aquella extraña, Luigi pudo haberse confundido y aquella mujer quizás no fuese realmente asiática ¿Quién lo sabría? Él no, por supuesto y es por esa misma razón que sus pensamientos lo acosaban sin descanso, la incertidumbre, la duda, su imaginación.. Todos aquellos confusos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su estómago haciéndolo sentir enfermo y enojado ¿Con quién estaba realmente enojado? ¿Con ella o consigo mismo? En aquel estado era incapaz de averiguarlo. En cuanto estuvo mucho más calmado decidió ir a visitar a su amigo Jack Krauser, se encaminó al lugar dónde sabía que lo encontraría y en cuanto llegó le sonrió diciendo:

- _¡Eh! "Camarada"_ -Le dijo en tono burlón mientras se paraba frente a él, se quitaba el guante y posaba su mano en la fría lapida que citaba su nombre para retirar la fina capa de nieve que la había tapado.- _Hace bastante que no nos vemos ¿eh? ¿El año pasado? Sí, eso creí._ -Leon le dedicó una mirada triste. Ellos nunca hablaron de temas privados sin embargo para él había sido un gran amigo y compañero.- _Ya no podremos irnos a beber un trago, supongo._ -Dijo mientras suspiraba y volvía a ponerse el guante negro para abrigar la piel de su mano- _¿Sabes? Hace algún tiempo conocí a una mujer. No creo que llegase a conocerla realmente pero.. Hubo una especie de conexión con ella. -_Él rió. No es que se estuviese volviendo loco, aún faltaba mucho para eso. Era simplemente una forma de hablar consigo mismo, de expresar lo que sentía.. Para no explotar.- _Por mucho tiempo creí que.. Se había ido y hace dos años pensé haberla encontrado. Al parecer me equivoqué.. Quizás ella siga allí.. En Raccon. _-Suspiró con tristeza, ya no sabía que era realmente lo que quería si pudiese verla de nuevo..- _Si es así, he sido un idiota al dudar de ella durante estos dos años y sino.. Lo he sido por haberla pensado durante mucho más. De cualquier forma el resultado para mí, seguirá siendo el mismo.. _-Leon tomó el camino a casa, volvió de la misma forma en la que había salido, totalmente perdido y sin tener idea de qué debería hacer, aún así su mente estaba mucho más despejada que en la mañana y aunque no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de su problema o qué esperaba conseguir al menos entendía que fuese una cosa u la otra él quedaría como un completo estúpido. Mientras caminaba por las calles, el frío de la noche comenzó a hacerse presente así que se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, caminaba sin mucha prisa y no prestaba atención al camino, una mujer pasó a su lado rozando su hombro, él volteó por pura inercia y se quedó clavado al suelo con la vista fija en ella, la chica cruzó la avenida y él estuvo a punto de dejarla marchar puesto que su cerebro parecía haberse quedado congelado pero algo reaccionó y lo hizo correr tras Ada. Su respiración quedó marcada en el viento mientras corría tras ella, su mente quedó totalmente en blanco y lo que había estado pensando los dos últimos años no importaba en lo absoluto ¡Allí estaba ella!

- _¡Ada! ¡Espera, Ada!_ -Gritó mientras llegaba hasta ella, la tomaba del hombro y la hacía voltear hacia él. Su decepción fue inmediata, no se trataba de ella aunque era bastante parecida; tanto que podría pasar por un familiar suyo o quizás fuesen las ganas que él tenía de verla de nuevo, sea lo que fuere le había jugado una mala pasada. La mujer le devolvió una mirada asustada. - _Lo siento, la confundí con alguien más. _-Se disculpó él un par de veces bastante apenado. Había tocado fondo, mirase por donde mirase la cosa no pintaba nada bien. Ada Wong, estando allí o no, era capaz de dejarlo indefenso, atarle las manos a las espaldas y hacerlo actuar como un completo lunático.

El año acabó y se llevó con él todas las esperanzas que tenía Leon de dar con ella. Por primera vez en su vida había optado por rendirse, la dejaría descansar en paz. La llegada del año nuevo se celebró como siempre, con una pequeña pero muy animada fiesta en la agencia. Leon era bastante nuevo por lo que en cuanto a relaciones amistosas no había mucho -Aunque él fuese del tipo sociable- a pesar de eso, la velada no se desperdició del todo puesto que despertó junto a una linda morena de otro departamento; lo único que le molestaba es que quizás tendría que verla en el trabajo y eso sería, sin duda, bastante engorroso. En cuanto las cosas se normalizaron y todos hubieron vuelto al trabajo, su única preocupación era eludir a aquella mujer sin que ella se diese cuenta de lo que él intentaba hacer. El tiempo transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos hasta que algo se complicó: la hija del presidente había sido secuestrada. Una muchacha de unos 20 años que no había regresado a casa desde la universidad, de eso hace algunos días, tenía a toda la agencia de cabeza; había gente corriendo de aquí para allá, papeles por todos lados y el bullicio era impresionante. Se había logrado rastrear a la muchacha fuera del país pero su ubicación era inexacta y se necesitaba que un agente destacado -Exigencia que había hecho el presidente- partiese inmediatamente. Como era de esperarse, para la gran mayoría allí presente, Leon fue el elegido como el candidato "perfecto" para la misión, a la que partiría en tres días.

Leon se había sorprendido, por supuesto, no esperaba que su primera misión fuese una de rescate y aunque pensaba desempeñarla -haciendo uso de todas sus capacidades- no fue sino hasta la mañana del tercer día que nuestro protagonista se había a acomodar lo que utilizaría en su misión, el cenizo lanzó desordenadamente sobre la cama las cosas que llevaría en su viaje. Los preparativos de Leon consistían únicamente en su pistola, su cuchillo y una cazadora, no podía pensar en nada más; si realmente llegase a llevarse algo más, la agencia se lo daría. Tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos y lo observó durante un rato antes de colocarlo en la funda-pechera, se guardó el arma y lanzándose la chaqueta sobre los hombros se despidió de su "hogar" a donde sabía no iba a volver en unos cuantos días. Caminó con bastante calma hacia el trabajo, aún era temprano, sin fijarse realmente en nada, como de costumbre sus manos enguantadas -Esta vez con unos guantes de cuero negro que cubrían solo la mitad de sus dedos- de pronto se detuvo, con la vista fija en la acera de enfrente, había llegado al lugar dónde creyó haberla visto, dónde supo que había tocado fondo, dónde decidió dejarla marchar.. Apartó la mirada, ya no era el momento de pensar en ella, debía seguir adelante y concentrarse en su misión. Llegó al lugar más pronto de lo que desearía y allí fue provisto de algunas cosas que le serían de utilidad, además, le fue entregado un boleto de avión puesto que habían rastreado a la chica hasta España. En cuanto el agente se disponía a salir la señora Thompson lo retuvo unos instantes, insistiendo en que había algo que debía decirle pero Leon estaba poco dispuesto a escuchar.

- _Conseguí información sobre la persona que buscaba._ -Leon se quedó plantado al suelo, giró la cara hacia ella claramente sorprendido. La mujer sonrió satisfecha de que él le prestase la atención que merecía- _Se que no tiene demasiado tiempo así que seré breve. Tal parece que su "amiga" _-Hizo hincapié en esa palabra-_ Ha entablado relaciones con personas que tienen poca o nada de reputación. Fue difícil dar con ésto, tal parece que la información que nos llegó data solo de rumores pero.. Dado que usted pidió que se le informara de la más mínima cosa.. _-Dijo ella, divagando.

- _¿Personas con poca reputación, qué quiere decir?_ - Preguntó él, descolocado. Necesitaba que ella se apurase, debía partir de inmediato pero ya que la había escuchado no podía irse sin más, no sin saber..

- _Veamos. ¿El nombre Albert Wesker no le dice nada? Tal parece que la señorita Wong trabaja para él. Eso es todo, señor Kennedy, que tenga suerte. _-La mujer le palmeó el hombro y se alejó dejándolo allí totalmente confundido. Ella seguía con vida, no había intentado ponerse en contacto con él y lo que era incluso peor trabajaba para Wesker. "_No es momento para pensar en eso, debo rescatar a Ashley_" se dijo a sí mismo mientras abordaba el avión que lo llevaría a España. Para él era seguro que no volvería a verla jamás si no lo había hecho en los últimos 6 años ¿Por qué habría de verla ahora? Estaba totalmente convencido de ello pero si llegase a ocurrir.. Si llegase a verla realmente aunque fuese por error.. Él no actuaría como la última vez que había creído encontrarla, por supuesto que no, ahora las dudas que carcomían su mente eran mayores; intentaba convencerse de que todo aquello eran solo simples rumores pero no podía, ya no podía.. Y así, en su mente se clavó una nueva idea.

La próxima vez que la viese, ella no significaría lo mismo que había significado alguna vez, ella sería _solo un recuerdo_ y nada más.

* * *

Sí, este one-shot ha sido mucho más corto que el anterior y me temo que las cosas hayan transcurrido con demasiada rapidez pero han de entender que yo, al comienzo al menos, esperaba que "ésta" historia fuese de solo un capitulo pero me parece que él necesitaba un poco más ¿No creen? Por otro lado.. Leon ha comenzado a darme un poco de lastima ¡Pobre desgraciado! Quiero enviarles un saludo a _**Nelida**_ y a **_Motoko_ **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Además claro de tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus** Reviews. **Me han dejado muy emocionada y con ganas de seguir escribiendo, espero volver a leerlas.

Eso ha sido todo.. Por ahora, esperemos.

_**- See ya! ~~**_


	3. No es amor

**Aclaración:** Todo lo que sean capaces de reconocer (Sitios, personajes, historia base..) Le pertenece a **Capcom**. Yo intento no alejarme mucho de las personalidades que se muestran de cada personaje sino.. ¡Oh, qué diferentes serían las cosas! La historia que les traigo a continuación se sitúa poco antes de (Unos días, quizás) **Re4 **El personaje principal será.. ¡Ada Wong! Debo decirles que luego de escribir sobre Leon y sus sentimientos Ada comenzó a parecerme muy odiosa y malvada (Casi como antes de conocerla.. Verán, yo la odiaba.) Por eso decidí trabajar éste One-shot en primera persona. Antes de comenzar quiero **recordarles **un poco más de la primera conversación que tuvieron Leon y Ada luego de encontrarse en RE4:

- Leon: Ada, así que es verdad.. -Ada: Verdad.. ¿Sobre qué? - Leon: Tú, trabajando con Wesker.. (Ada se burla un poco de él y luego..) ¿Por qué, Ada? - Ada: ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - Leon: ¿Por qué estás aquí, cómo te presentas así? (Nuevamente Ada se vuelve a burlar de él, esta vez con un bufido..)

Bien.. Luego de haber escrito lo anterior, éste "simple" intercambio de palabras se me hace bastante fuerte ¡Pobre Leon! Pero no, no odien a Ada ella tiene sus motivos.. Oops, creo que me he excedido.. Mejor vamos ya con la historia.

* * *

.

**_No es amor_**

.

De no ser por aquel helicóptero que salió de la ciudad en el momento más oportuno yo no estaría aquí, eso lo sé. También tengo bastante claro que Wesker me dio la información que necesitaba para escapar únicamente porque considera que le soy útil, que puede utilizarme como le convenga. Pero él no ha olvidado mi "traición", eso puedo intuirlo aunque no haya mencionado nada al respecto desde entonces, yo sé que tiene muy presente que dejé de lado mi objetivo por ayudar a Leon y en cuanto lo crea conveniente no le temblará el pulso para deshacerse de mi, es justamente por ello que busco el momento indicado para mostrar mis cartas y así traicionarlo de una vez por todas ¿Qué harás entonces, Wesker? Quizás te quedes de manos cruzadas o intentes darme caza, de cualquier forma tengo todo calculado. La organización me ha encomendado seguir fingiendo ser una de las secuaces de Albert y llegado el momento me brindará su apoyo y aunque yo dudo necesitarlo, es algo que no está de más.

Si quiero que mi plan salga a la perfección no debo volver a verlo, no es conveniente ni para mi relación con la organización ni tampoco para Wesker; si llegase a sospecharlo estaría en verdaderos problemas. Leon.. Para él debo estar tan muerta como hace 6 años. Ese asunto estaría del todo sanjado si yo no hubiese cometido el error de buscarlo de nuevo ¿Qué por qué lo hice? Intento pensar lo más mínimo en ello o el hecho de que, al creer que iba a morir, acabé confesando que le amaba.. Constantemente sigo pensando en lo que ocurrió aquel día.. Tenía ya cuatro años sin verlo, de querer encontrarlo yo hubiese sabido dónde buscarlo; estos últimos años le había seguido la pista, sabía dónde vivía y que había sido reclutado por el gobierno y que ahora era un agente. Aquél día mi sentía bastante extraña, algo inquieta cosa que si se permite aclarar es bastante inusual en mí. De cualquier modo, decidí salir a hurtadillas de mi "habitación" sabía que Wesker no me buscaría, estaba bastante ocupado compartiendo ideas con el nuevo, un ex-militar que había decidido fingir su muerte para unirse a nosotros y "ayudarnos a reconstruir Umbrella" o alguna idiotez como esa. Había estado usando un vestido rojo ajustado y largo con una abertura en el lado derecho que dejaba al descubierto mi muslo, acababa de realizar un "pequeño" trabajo y utilizaba aquel traje como "marca" después de todo siempre he pensado que el color rojo me simbolizaba; recuerdo que decidí cambiarme y colocarme unos pantalones negros y una camisa simple además llevaba puesta una gabardina larga y roja porque no quería que alguien, no deseado, llegase a reconocerme pero tampoco era como si pudiese dejar atrás mi sello. Cuando entré al bar y lo vi sentado en la barra no esperaba acercarme a él y mucho menos hablarle, caminé hacia unas pequeñas mesas desde dónde podía observarse claramente el lugar dónde él se encontraba bebiendo, tomé a asiento.

-_ ¿¡De verdad!?_ -Gritó una chica que se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de mí. Aquél chillido me pareció irritante pero logré ignorarlo satisfactoriamente gracias a que justo en ese preciso momento había aparecido el mesero con mi martini, cuando lo dejó sobre la mesa yo sonreí a medias y el joven pareció sonrojarse pero antes de que pudiese burlarme volví a escuchar el molesto sonido de aquella voz pero esta vez había logrado captar totalmente mi atención.-_ Entonces ese de allá es Leon.. ¿El mismo que desplantó a Sarah?_

-_ El mismo._ -Respondió la otra mientras halaba a la primera hacia la barra y se acercaban a él. Yo me quedé en silencio, sentada donde estaba porque mi bebida me resultaba mucho más interesante que todo aquello. Eso me hubiese gustado pensar realmente, me habría ahorrado demasiados problemas a futuro, hoy no estaría tan atareada como lo estoy. Desde donde me encontraba podía observarlos claramente pero escucharlos me resultaba bastante difícil así que mientras ellos parecían mantener una conversación animada yo terminaba mi bebida. Me levanté entonces y me acerqué a la barra con la excusa de pedir otro martini. Me encontraba ahora a dos puestos de ellos y podía escucharlos con claridad, no sabía exactamente el porqué lo hacía pero ahí estaba yo, fingiendo querer otra bebida.. espiándolos.

- _Vivo bastante cerca_ -Dijo él. Su voz me llegaba distorsionada por el alcohol, hacía gestos extraños y movía la mano cada vez que articulaba alguna palabra. Me resultaba gracioso verlo así.

- _Entonces ¿Me invitas?_ - Dijo la chica con su estridente tono de voz mientras soltaba una risita estúpida y se guindaba de su brazo. No supe porqué pero volteé los ojos y dejé escapar un sonoro suspiro que dejaba notar que su conversación me parecía absurda. Ambas chicas me dirigieron una mirada envenenada pero yo no reparé mucho en ellas. Leon, por otro lado se le había quedado mirando fijamente a la chica que tenía colgada del brazo, parecía absorto.. Patético, así me pareció en aquel momento.

- _No.. No lo creo._ -Balbuceó él y negó con tanta fuerza que casi se cae del taburete, yo reprimí una sonrisa y aún hoy ignoro si fue por su rechazo o por lo gracioso que me resultaba su casi caída.- _No te pareces a ella..._ -Él dejó la frase en el aire y volvió a concentrarse en la botella que tenía a un lado.-

- _¿A quién?_ -Insistió la muchacha ¿Es qué no aceptaba un no por respuesta? Leon se volvió hacia ella.

- _A ella.. A Ada. No te pareces nada.. No te quiero a ti._ -Leon eligió un momento pésimo para decir aquello puesto que yo había decido beber un trago de mi martini. Acabé casi escupiendo mi bebida, pero no lo hice. De mis labios había salido un débil siseo, como una risa o una burla y la chica a la que Leon acababa de rechazar se giró hacia mí.

- _¿Tienes algún problema conmigo_? -Sonaba desafiante y altanera pero su tono de voz, chillón y absurdo, hacía que su amenaza perdiese total validez. De cualquier forma si ella pensaba que yo iniciaría una pelea o la tomaría en serio estaba muy equivocada, ni siquiera la miré.- ¿Qué, ahora estás asustada? -Yo sonreí de lado y continué ignorándola. Justo en ese momento sentí una mano pesada sobre mi brazo que me halaba hacia un lado, estuve a punto de ponerme a la defensiva pero al notar que se trataba de Leon, me relajé casi al instante.. Por supuesto, tenía que escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

- _A.. ¿Ada?_ -Se frotó los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviese acostumbrado a creer verme y con eso bastase para borrar mi imagen. Intentó levantarse pero se tambaleó, fue entonces cuando me fijé que estaba totalmente inclinado hacia mí. Las chicas me miraban expectantes ¿Qué, querían saber si yo era quién él creía?- _E.. ¿Eres tú? N.._

- _Leon... Ha pasado mucho tiempo._ -Dije mientras me bajaba con gracia de los taburetes que rodeaban la barra. Me acerqué a él y me miró extrañado, en sus ojos podía ver duda, rabia..

- _Ada.. ¿Por qué?_ -Preguntó aferrándose a mi gabardina. Las mujeres habían decidido pasar de nosotros y se fueron, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada envenenada pero no eran ellas las únicas que me miraban, el cantinero se debatía entre decirme algo o quedarse callado.

- _Es complicado._ -Le respondí sin más y él negó.

- _Debiste venir.. Debiste.._ -Balbuceó nuevamente ¿Cuanto habría tomado hasta llegar a ese estado? O más importante aún.. ¿Por qué?

-_ Eso ya no importa._ -Le dije y él alzó la cara y me miró, el cielo contenido en sus ojos pareció brillar. Él parecía un niño, pequeño e indefenso, y me miraba como alguien que por primera vez en muchos años hubiese visto la luz. ¿Habías estado ciego sin mí, Leon? Aquél pensamiento hizo que mi corazón fuese inundado por sentimiento extraño, estaba sorprendida.. Solo eso. Sus ojos de cordero abandonado no causaban efecto en mí y claramente no fue por ellos que decidí ayudarlo a levantarse, pasando su mano por mi hombro, como habría pasado hacía algún tiempo. Así lo saqué del bar y caminamos con dificultad por las callejuelas oscuras de la ciudad, al comienzo no dijo nada simplemente miraba de un lado a otro, volvía a frotarse los ojos y se quedaba allí mirándome fijamente.

- _Tal vez podrías intentar caminar_ -Le dije yo y él pareció enderezarse un poco.

- _Sí. Lo siento._ -Dijo pero a pesar de sus pobres intentos de ayudarme el alcohol parecía pesar mucho más en sus venas. Al cabo de un rato llegamos al departamento donde vivía y tan bebido como estaba no llegó a preguntarse el cómo o el porqué yo conocía su dirección, ciertamente dudaba que él fuese consciente de muchas cosas pero por el momento poco importaba. Me fije en el pequeño edificio con la fachada pintada de azul y blanco, muy pocas ventanas irradiaban luz cosa que no era tan rara puesto que ya pasaban las 3 de la madrugada. Si no recordaba mal Leon vivía en el 5to y último piso de aquella residencia, me encogí de hombros, sería un problema sacarle la información a alguien en aquel estado. Los vigilantes se encontraban dentro de una pequeña gaceta de vidrio, no parecían preocupados de ver a Leon acompañado de una completa extraña.. Quizás estuviesen acostumbrados a ello.

- _¿Dónde está tu llave?_ -Le pregunté, él hizo ademán de buscarlas en su bolsillo y yo rodé los ojos. Al percatarme, uno de los guardias se encontraba frente a mí; un poco divertido por la situación.

- _¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, señorita?_ - No hacía falta preguntar, idiota, bien podrías simplemente abrirnos la puerta. Eso fue lo que pensé en ese preciso momento pero no dije nada; el hombre se compadeció de nosotros, al parecer, porque sin demasiado problema me ayudó a llevar a Leon a través del corredor y me indicó dónde estaba el corredor e incluso que piso debía marcar.. En efecto, el quinto. Mientras esperábamos el ascensor, Leon pareció recomponerse un poco puesto que dejó de apoyar todo su peso en mí.

- _Has cambiado._ -Me dijo, yo lo miré de reojo y sonreí de lado.

- _¿Ah, si?_ -Le pregunté con cierta sorna en la voz. Por supuesto, ambos habíamos cambiado mucho desde aquél día. Me reí porque las cosas por más que cambiasen seguían siendo iguales o al menos para mí así era.-

- _Sí._ -Respondió él sin advertir nada extraño en mi tono.- _Aún así.. Siento que sigues siendo la misma._ -Yo no respondí y el ascensor acababa de llegar así que decidí ayudarlo a entrar. Tenía planeado dejarlo allí, recostado en una de las paredes pero se aferró a mi brazo y tuve que descartar aquella idea.- _Ada.. Yo aún te.._

- _Bien, me quedaré y me aseguraré de que llegues a tu departamento._ - Le corté enseguida. Yo no quería escuchar lo que sea que un muy alcoholizado Leon tuviese que decirme, a decir verdad, yo ni siquiera debería de estar aquí. Leon bufó y se acercó a mi tambaleando (yo lo había dejado apoyado en el extremo opuesto del ascensor mientras yo me acercaba a los botones para marcar.) dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí ¿Se habría desmayado? Aunque supondría un problema mayor llevarlo si ese fuese el caso sería mucho más conveniente para mí.-_ ¿Estás despierto?_ -Él alzó la cara y enderezó un poco más el cuerpo, aún seguía recargado en mí. Yo aparté la mirada y estiré mi mano para marcar el piso que correspondía.- Quítate de enc-

-_ Shh.._ -Dijo colocando su dedo indice sobre mis labios para hacerme callar, yo me sorprendí, supongo que abrí mucho los ojos porque él esbozó una sonrisa. Colocó ambas manos en mi rostro, aprisionandome y evitando así que apartase la cara.-

- _L.. Leon.. ¿Qué est-_ -Intenté decirle bajo la presión de sus dedos puesto que ahora rozaba mis labios con sus pulgares, estaba demasiado serio, ni él ni yo hablábamos pero su mirada parecía gritarme, me esforcé por apartar el rostro pero fue en vano. Apoyó de pronto su frente sobre la mía y sentí su respiración demasiado cerca, pude haberlo quitado de encima, supongo, pero no quería lastimarlo.

- _Shh.._ -Susurró casi sobre mis labios y yo me eché hacia atrás, casi olvidando que mi espalda estaba totalmente pegada a la pared. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre su pecho, para mantenerlo a raya pero aquél último esfuerzo también fue en vano. Posó sus labios sobre los míos, con una suavidad que me pareció ridícula y a la vez me sorprendió, debido a su estado de ebriedad. Una de sus manos me tomó por el cuello, para obligarme a acercarme más a él o eso supuse, mientras la otra la colocaba en la pared, para apoyarse; entre tanto, yo permitía que él me besase, que descargase sus frustraciones pasadas y aunque no fue para nada un beso brusco noté que había cierta pena contenida ¿Por qué? Cuando su aliento se entremezcló con el mío el sabor amargo del licor me quemó la lengua aún así algo me halaba hacia él y me impedía separarme, pero lo hice, a medias. Él continuó mirándome y su respiración me golpeaba la cara, hizo ademán de volver a acercarse pero volví el rostro y me fijé en que mi mano seguía sobre el botón del ascensor pero que no lo había marcado, rechiné los dientes y apreté el botón, las puertas ya habían cerrado desde hacía mucho rato así que éste simplemente comenzó a subir.-_ A..Ada.. Yo te.._ -En aquel instante yo seguía sin querer escucharle decir aquello así que me apresuré a tomarlo del cuello y volver a besarlo, ésto lo sorprendió o eso me pareció porque tardó unos segundo en reaccionar. Este beso en mi opinión fue muy distinto al anterior, quizás porque él parecía más despierto o porque yo estaba más comprometida pero lo cierto es que era mucho más intenso; mis manos estaban ahora al rededor de su cuello, las suyas en mi cintura. Sus labios parecían necesitar del fuego que emanaban los míos y para mi sorpresa yo también parecía compartir el sentimiento, la intensidad de pronto me hizo sentir ligeramente mareada y el débil bamboleo del ascensor no ayudaba demasiado, intenté separarme un poco de él para tomar aire pero volvió a interceptar mis labios con demasiada rapidez. Ahora me parecía que él estaba mucho más demandante, había aplastado mi cuerpo con el suyo y sus manos buscaban desesperadamente acariciar mi piel y yo me sentía asfixiada, el movimiento se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron pero él no pareció percatarse de ello ¿Era siempre así de lascivo? La idea me disgustó lo suficiente como para que la "lastima" pasase a segundo plano, bajé las manos hasta su pecho y le di un empujón, él se tambaleó un poco y acabó cayendo sentado. No me tomó demasiado tiempo recobrar la normalidad a la hora de respirar, él parecía tener problemas con eso pero se lo merecía.

- _Llegamos. _-Le dije cuando me miró confundido desde el suelo. Mientras él se levantaba o hacía el intento, al menos, yo presionaba insitentemente el botón para abrir las puertas puesto que habían vuelto a cerrarse. En cuanto estuvieron listas salí del elevador, me sentía sofocada quizás fuese por la gabardina o por.. No, definitivamente se debía a la gabardina.- Leon ¿Dónde está tu llave?

-_ No sé, las olvidé._ -Dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba desde atrás. Sentía su respiración ahora en mi oreja y sus brazos alrededor de mí, impidiéndome el movimiento. Intenté no pensar mucho en cómo me sentía, debía mantener la mente despejada, de cualquier modo suspiré cansinamente y él rió.- _Yo.._ -Comenzó a balbucear otra vez, giré la cara hacia él por puro instinto quizás y él presionó sus labios sobre los míos unos segundos y luego apoyó su frente sobre mi hombro y aflojó el agarre- _Estoy cansado._

_- Ah.. Tu llave. _-Aquello me desconcertó sin duda pero no dije nada más y tampoco me atreví a dejar que mi mente se estancase en aquella situación, preferí concentrarme en la llave así que lo ayudé a buscarla y en cuanto la tuve abrí la puerta. Tenía decidido dejarlo allí y marcharme pero al ver que se sentaba en el suelo y cerraba los ojos me dí por vencida, tendría que llevarlo hasta la cama; suspiré y me acerqué a él, lo moví un poco puesto que había cerrado los ojos- _Leon.. Leon.._ -Le llamé. En cuanto abrió los ojos pareció haber visto un fantasma.

-_ ¡A.. Ada! ¿Eres tú?_ -Volteó hacia los lados intentando reconocer el sitio en el que se encontraba. Se frotó los ojos insistentemente y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza- _¡Debo estar soñando! No.. No puede.. Tú._

- _Que absurdo._ -Bufé y él me miró confundido. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de que..? Lo tomé del brazo y lo halé hasta levantarlo.- ¿Dónde está tu habitación? -Se quejó igual que un niño pequeño pero me condujo hasta allí, en su rostro aún se notaba la sorpresa y sin saber porqué aquello me molestaba demasiado. Se recostó en la cama sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos, de verdad parecía cansado y yo me dispuse a salir

- _Ada.. Espera._ -Me suplicó así que me detuve pero no me volví.- No te vayas.. Por favor. -Me dijo con el mismo tono. Yo sabía que no debía estar allí, que haberlo llevado hasta su departamento había sido un error, que haber interferido con aquellas chicas y que incluso ir a verlo fueron malas decisiones pero, ahora que pensaba detalladamente en ello ¿Estarían ellas en su lugar ahora? Quizás fue justamente pensar en eso lo que me hizo volverme hacia él y caminar en su dirección.-

- _Bien._ -Le dije y me senté a su lado. Sus palabras conseguían trastornarme pero nuevamente decidí dejar pasar todo aquello y no detenerme a pensar en nada. Él se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó a mi lado, de verdad parecía un niño.. Me resultaba bastante gracioso verlo así, cayó dormido en seguida.- Tan lindo.. -Susurré con una sonrisa en los labios y acaricié su rostro con mis dedos o más bien me dediqué a recorrer sus facciones. Me gustaba más así, callado y sumiso, que hambriento e incontrolable.

- _Ada.._ -Me detuve al escucharlo porque creí que había despertado pero solo estaba hablando en sueños, sonreí otra vez y acaricié su cabello, el cual era mucho más suave de lo que parecía.- _Quédate conmigo._

- _Quizás luego._ -Le dije y me levanté, era hora de marcharme. Sus palabras me habían sacado de mis ensoñaciones y yo había perdido demasiado tiempo en un lugar al que no debí haber ido desde un principio. Aún así, me parecía injusto marcharme sin más aunque él no recordase nada a la mañana siguiente y fue debido a ese pensamiento que cometí el peor error de todos los cometidos aquél día; le escribí una nota que intenté firmar con mis labios pero él se había deshecho de todo mi labial, por suerte siempre llevaba uno en el bolsillo y luego de retocar el maquillaje dejé la nota firmada sobre la almohada que se encontraba a su lado.- Nos vemos luego. -Me acerqué una última vez a él y besé la comisura de sus labios, sonrió en sueños y continuó dormido. Yo simplemente me marché.

Mientras recuerdo lo que ocurrió hace dos años mis dedos recorren inconscientemente mis labios, me digo a mí misma que debo concentrarme en mi meta y que él es solo una distracción. Me obligo entonces a pensar en el plan de Wesker, que ha enviado a Krauser a conseguir una muestra del virus para medir sus habilidades lo que me resulta absurdo, de haberme enviado a mi "ya la tendría en sus manos" o eso creería en un principio porque comienzo a pensar que el momento de traicionarlo de una vez por todas ha llegado.

Jack Krauser, ese hombre me da mala espina, lo mire por dónde lo mire.

Si llegase a presentar problemas no me resultaría nada complicado apartarlo, tiene un problema en su brazo izquierdo al parecer un accidente en combate lo ha dejado prácticamente inutilizable; sus reflejos no son tan rápidos como los míos y su agilidad comparada a la mía no es absolutamente nada e incluso si tuviese ambos brazos en optimas condiciones, contra eso, su fuerza y su tamaño no significarían mayor peligro para mí. No recuerdo exactamente cómo llegué a evaluarlo como un posible enemigo pero sí que recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos...

Me encontraba yo mirando por la ventana, Wesker me había convocado a aquella apestosa oficina para presentarme al nuevo. No sé que clase de juego retorcido estaba maquinando en su mente, pero intentaba advertirme que tenía cartas bajo la manga, que él no estaba solo y que más me valía a mí mantenerme como hasta ahora porque su séquito crecía y a cómo iban las cosas pronto conseguiría lo que se proponía pero claro, Wesker siempre había dado demasiadas cosas por sentadas y justamente eso lo llevaría a la ruina.

- _Tú debes ser Ada._ -Me dijo él deteniéndose justo a mi lado. Yo no aparté los ojos de los edificios que se se observaban por la ventana, ni siquiera me moví.- Wesker me habló de ti.

- _Sí, lo soy._ -Dije al fin. Crear enemistades dentro del "equipo" no sería provechoso.- Me pregunto que habrá dicho sobre mí.. -Mentí porque realmente me importaba muy poco lo que Wesker pensase.. Siempre y cuando no sospechase lo que yo tenía planeado hacer y hasta ahora, motivos no le había dado.

-_ No demasiado_ -Dijo y soltó una carcajada.- Solamente que llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para él y que tienes cualidades formidables. Pero sin duda, olvido decir que también eras... Bastante guapa. -Concluyó él y yo creía saber por dónde iba aquél asunto. Apoyé los codos en el ventanal, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rosa y naranja, el viento cálido soplaba levemente cuando me giré hacia él y esbocé una sonrisa.

- _Lo lamento, no estoy interesada._ -Le dije con un tono de voz notoriamente divertido lo cual hizo que mi respuesta le sentase un tanto peor de lo que debería. Lo dejé allí y me marché.

Desde aquél día le simpatizo muy poco y está bastante pendiente de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Muy al contrario de lo que podría llegar a pensarse, el asunto no me molesta demasiado, me ayuda a pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas; digamos que Krauser se ha convertido en mi recordadora personal "No des un paso en falso Ada o iré corriendo a contárselo a Wesker" me gruñe toscamente con solo mirarme. Y eso me trae otro suceso a la mente; la última vez que hablé con él. No es que nos la pasemos charlando en los pasillos pero fue así más o menos como sucedió:

Yo acababa de llegar de una misión insignificante, tanto que hasta el más novato de todos las personas que he conocido en mi vida podrían haberla hecho con los ojos cerrados y por supuesto, aquello me molestaba.. Para nadie era un secreto, ni siquiera para el poco seso de Jack Krauser.

- _Así que Ada Wong ha regresado de su "importante misión"_ -Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras solo para molestarme y aunque cumplió su cometido mi rostro no demostró nada en absoluto. De mis labios salió una risa débil, como un silbido y él frunció el ceño claramente disgustado.

-_ Podría decirse._ -Me limité a decirle mientras me recostaba de la pared y me cruzaba de brazos. Él me miró un momento, soltó una risa fuerte y clara para luego apartar la vista. Yo lo ignoré, por supuesto.

- _Yo también tengo una misión._ -Me dijo, como si a mí realmente me podría llegar a interesar lo que él hiciese con su vida; yo me reí entre dientes pero él prosiguió bastante pagado de sí mismo.- _No es nada demasiado importante, a diferencia de tus trabajos._ -Dijo con sorna y fue entonces cuando yo lo miré. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Él sonrió ahora complacido por mi repentino interés- _a Wesker le han llegado rumores de que hay un nuevo virus._ -Prosiguió y yo entorné los ojos.- _Me ha enviado a mi para infiltrarme dentro de aquella secta y así hacerme con una muestra._

El resto de la conversación puede resumirse en como él alardeaba de la confianza que Wesker depositaba en él mientras yo me debatía entre enojarme o reírme, porque Jack Krauser podría ser muy inteligente y fuerte pero su nombre no podía ir junto a la palabra "Infiltrarse" a menos claro, que un "no es capaz de" estuviese en medio. De cualquier forma él no había mentido ya que poco después el mismo Wesker me había dado la noticia de que había decido "confiarle" ese asunto al ex-militar y así asegurarse de qué tan útil le sería. Por supuesto, no me parecía extraño, él siempre tan atento.. Midiendo las capacidades de sus allegados, analizándolos como si fuesen simples objetos, sí, esa era la forma en la que Albert Wesker hacía las cosas. Hace unos tres días, le notificó a Wesker un par de cosas; primeramente que ya tenía forma de ganarse la confianza de Osmund Saddler, el líder de aquella secta, y en segundo lugar (aunque a mi me pareció mucho más relevante) que aquél virus, las plagas (como ellos les llamaban) era autentico y que funcionaba mejor de lo que él habría creído puesto que su brazo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Por supuesto, Jack Krauser se había inyectado el virus y por lo que yo sabía acabaría sucumbiendo ante él. Ahora las cosas estarían mucho más parejas entre nosotros, eso dependiendo de la fuerza que "las plagas" pudiesen llegar a otorgarle; yo tenía algunos conocimientos referente a aquél asunto así que me temía lo peor. Quizás su fuerza se viese triplicada, al igual que su destreza y reflejos pero aquello no me intimidaba poque la experiencia me daba cierta ventaja, además era casi seguro que él, dada su inteligencia, subestimase a los que creyese "inferiores"; no importaba, ya tendría tiempo para analizar mejor aquella situación, solo tenía que esperar un poco.

Pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos puesto que éstos son interrumpidos por el sonido de mi comunicador; sonrío "Cómo si hubiese estado llamándole".. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y atiendo.

- _Señorita Wong_ -Me dice aquel hombre de negro y con gafas oscuras, con su acostumbrado tono de voz; frío y calmado_- necesito que se traslade lo más pronto posible a España y.. Mantenga los ojos puestos en "nuestro amigo"_ -Juntó sus manos e hizo tamborilear sus dedos, un gesto que yo despreciaba, y en sus labios se instaló una sonrisa bastante molesta. Claro, yo sabía lo que él quería decir exactamente "Ve allí y asegúrate de que ese imbécil no haya arruinado las cosas. De ser necesario, aniquilalo." Bien, Wesker, comprendo el punto.

-_ Así que las cosas con Krauser no han resultado como esperabas.._ -Le dije yo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- _Hay que asegurarnos de que todo vaya según lo planeado._ -Me dijo sin dejar de tamborilear sus dedos aunque la sonrisa había desaparecido. Obviamente mi comentario le había molestado, tanto mejor.- _En cuanto llegues allí, volveré a contactarte._ -Dicho ésto se cortó la comunicación. Yo bufé y apagué el dispositivo para luego guardarlo.

- Simplemente no se les puede confiar nada.. -Dije para mí misma y me dispuse a arreglar las cosas que utilizaría en el viaje. Nada fuera de lo común, realmente, mi _Castigadora_, una escopeta y algunas municiones; no es que espere llegar a un lugar muy ajetreado pero prefiero ser precavida.

Sé muy bien que cuando Wesker dice que algo ha de realizarse "lo antes posible" a lo que realmente se refiere es a que debe hacerse de inmediato, en mi opinión, él debería ser más claro y dejar de lado los rodeos así todo sería más sencillo pero eso poco importa, debo alistarme para salir hoy mismo así que me coloco mi vestido, uno muy parecido al que utilicé hace dos años, solo que mucho más largo y con algunos detalles dorados; me calzo los tacones y me aseguro de que todo esté listo.

Cierro los ojos e intento mentalizarme en mi próxima misión, recuerdo el principio de todo espía y musito para mí misma: - Mantén la mente fría sin importar en qué situación te encuentres. Pero por alguna razón que desconozco me siento ligeramente intranquila, pensar en Leon no me resulta agradable mucho menos estando tan cerca de partir a realizar mi trabajo; desde que lo conocí he notado que en mí algo ha cambiado pero no puedo decir el qué o cómo lo ha hecho, suspiro y destierro esos pensamientos porque sé que puedo lograr cualquier cosa que me proponga porque soy una profesional... Porque soy Ada Wong y no hay nada que pueda detenerme o desviarme de mi camino.

Inconscientemente me llevo los dedos a los labios porque el solo hecho de recordar hace que me hormigueen, sacudo la cabeza.

-_ Ésto no es amor._ -Susurro aunque sé que nadie puede oírme, aunque una vocecita se burle de mí.. Yo estoy completamente segura de que no estoy enamorada de él, porque mis sentimientos jamás se inmiscuyen en mis asuntos, porque no puedo permitirme estarlo, porque no lo deseo..

Si algún día él se viese mezclado nuevamente en mi camino, si me impidiese cumplir mi cometido yo podría quitarlo de en medio muy fácilmente. El pulso no me temblaría, la conciencia o los escrúpulos nunca ha sido algo relevante para mi, yo no tendría problemas. Me río ante éste pensamiento y me dirijo sin muchas prisas hacia mi destino, a limpiar el desastre causado por aquél "chulo" con su nuevo "juguetito".

_No es amor_, se repite nuevamente porque estar enamorada es algo que Ada Wong no puede permitirse, algo que podría estropear sus planes y mandarlo todo por el desagüe; es por ello que se promete a sí misma aniquilar todo sentimiento y seguir adelante. Es así como la misteriosa mujer de rojo se escurre entre las sombras y se dirige a realizar su próximo trabajo sin saber que su destino y el de él, volverán a cruzarse.

* * *

Por esto les decía yo que no odiasen a Ada; ahora las cosas han dado un pequeño giro ¿No lo creen? Bueno, eso ha sido todo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Temo haberme salido de contexto en algún momento o haber perdido la personalidad de Ada en el camino; de ser así (cualquiera de las dos) me disculpo. Aprovecho el espacio para agradecerles a_** Motoko**_ y a _**Nelida** _por sus muy apreciados comentarios, espero seguir leyendolas. Como podrán ver aquí he intentado poner algo de "romance" entre los personajes principales aunque tenía planeado dejarlo para después ¿La he liado?...

Al comienzo yo quería que esta historia fuese horror-suspenso-romance(MUY POCO) pero me ha salido algo extremadamente extraño.. No he quedado del todo satisfecha, pero ésto es lo que ha salido.. Sin más, me despido. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega que creo tardará un poco es por ello que les dejo esta tan pronto, a modo de disculpa. ¡Perdonadme!

_**- See ya!~~**_


End file.
